


[Podfic] Double Buck

by kellifer_fic



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lumberjacks, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames are lumberjacks, and they're okay. Or: Arthur has absolutely no interest in sawing double buck, especially not with someone who uses a chainsaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Double Buck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Double Buck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489355) by [wldnst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wldnst/pseuds/wldnst). 



> Thank you to [wldnst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wldnst/pseuds/wldnst) for permission to pod one of my all-time favourite Inception fics. This is one of those go-to comfort fics that I love to reread and so made a perfect ITPE gift.

  
****

Title: Double Buck  
**Author:** [wldnst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wldnst/pseuds/wldnst)  
**Reader:** [kellifer_fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic)  
**Length:** 1:49:41  
**Format:** [MP3](http://kellifer.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic%20folder/Double%20Buck.mp3)

(Right-Click, Save. Thank you to Paraka for hosting!)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my podfic [twitter](https://twitter.com/kellifer_podfic) or [on tumblr](http://kellifer-k.tumblr.com/).


End file.
